After Seishun Gakuen
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: The former third years request help from their kohai-tachi. Slight pillar pair, Seigaku friendship.


_Title: Life after Seishun Gakeun_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't own Prince of tennis, if I did, well it would be a shounen ai manga/ anime.__  
_

**Pairing:** _Slight pillar pair at the end, Seigaku friendship, mentions of other schools_

* * *

It's been half a year since they entered Seishun koto gakkou and the third years knew, at least on a subconscious level, that everything would be different but they didn't know just how much. High school tennis was suppose to be a lot more challenging then junior high but from what they had seen since joining six months prior, their schools team was a joke, an embarrassment.

"Hey trash, fetch the balls." an obnoxious voice cut across the courts, a smirk curling the older males lips, "And hurry it up, will you?" laughter rang out as the current tennis 'regulars' walked away, jeering at the non regulars.

Eiji wanted so badly to protest and scream out insults and curses but a hand placed firmly upon his arm held him back from verbally attacking their senpai, no matter how much he wanted to, it could have a worse repercussions, like being kicked off the tennis team.

"I don't see why we can't just challenge them in a game of tennis with a wager attached, the winner gets to be regulars. This isn't right, we're better then the entire team put together, nya." the redhead acrobatic pouted as he glanced around the field for any stray tennis balls that were thrown over the fence. "If we attend any tournaments, we'll be the laughing stock of the entire region and considering the six of us are former National Champions, it's going to be so embarrassing for us not be on the team especially when it's discovered that the schools current team can't even beat a bunch of preschoolers, nya."

Inui gave a nod, "Eiji does have a point." the data specialist hummed as he scribbled notes into his notebook. "But according to data, they would never accept a challenge if they know there going to lose, so if we want any chance of taking the regular position, we're going to need some outside help."

Fuji chuckled, "Oh, are you speaking about our adorable younger friends."

Inui smirked and nodded his head, "100 percent correct, Fuji, with their attitude they would never believe junior high students capable of defeating them, and, in a sense, they wilal let down their guard."

Eiji looked estatic at the prospects of seeing his favorite kohai's, "Yay, I can't wait to see them, nya, it's been so long since we've last seen them." the redhead crossed his arms, with a wide grin, regaining his usual cheer at the thought of seeing his 'ochibi', Momo and Kaidoh again.

Oishi playfully rolled his eyes, "Eiji, you just seen them this morning, and your going to see them again after school." the motherly male stated with a chuckle, "And if we don't see them after school, we'll see them when we get home." the ex fuku buchou stated calmly.a

* * *

Six months prior, days before the third years would graduate, the Echizen family were in a car accident, the entire family except one had been killed on impact while the last was fatally injured and had been taken to the hospital where he was rushed to the ER and was in there for nearly seven hours. The nurse had found Ryoma's cell phone and called the first name on the list which had been Fuji Syuusuke.

Upon hearing the news, the Seigaku regulars rushed towards the hospital, praying that their friend was alright, that he wasn't one of the casualties.

The third years missed their graduation ceremony, but no one could blame them, seeing as one of their dearest friends was still fighting for his life and they wanted to be there by his side, but they hadn't been the only ones. Every team they had ever played against, and befriended was present, also missing their own graduation. And in this moment, everyone realized just how important Echizen Ryoma had become.

Two weeks later, Ryoma awoke confused, not understanding the reason he was in the hospital, the news had been delivered by Ryoma's grand parents who had come to Japan to arrange the funeral for their daughter, son-in-law and their grand daughter, thanking every Kami that they weren't burying their grand son as well.

Upon finding out that they might lose their baby, Eiji had broken down into tears, begging the elderly couple to allow him to stay with them. He was backed by the rest of the team as well as the other teams who all promised to watch out for him.

Moved by how much these boys truly cared for their grandson, they allowed him to stay with them, but the Takeuchi couple insisted on buying a mansion house for the Seigaku boys, so they could all live together, it would make taking care of Ryoma that much easier.

* * *

Eiji pouted, "So it's still a long time." he insisted much to the groups amusement. He really couldn't wait till they were all together again, which will be next year, seeing as Ryoma moved up a grade wanting to leave junior high the same time Momo and Kaidoh did.

"Hey first year trash, hurry up with those balls!" came a yell.

Fuji glared, "How soon can we do this Inui." He really hated his senpai-tachi on the tennis team, they were nothing but certified bullies, using their position to boss those younger then them into doing whatever it is they wanted.

The former Seigaku regulars smiled at that, the sooner they could get rid of the current bullies, the better off Seishun Koto Gakkou's tennis team will look. And if they timed it perfectly they will still have two weeks of practice to get ready for the regional tournament.

"At the end of the week." Inui stated, "Or even as early as tomorrow." the data specialist smiled, adjusting his glasses, "We just have to talk to Ryoma, Koaru and Momo tonight, but you know they'll agree to help us out."

Eiji cheered, he couldn't wait.

* * *

_Next day __at_

_Seishun Koto Gakkou_

_(Seigaku senior high)_

* * *

Entering the high school courts Ryoma, Kaidoh and Momo looked around, tapping their rackets against their shoulder, dressed in their civilian outfits, they discreetly stared at their older friends in confusion, wondering who they were suppose to be challenging, from what they've seen thus far no one looked good enough to beat Horio.

Following their eye movement, the three approached the high school tennis 'regulars' and decided to leave the talking to Ryoma, after all he had a knack for riling up others and he seemed to enjoy ii, "Ne, are you the tennis regulars? You don't look to good, if my cat played tennis, i bet he'd win against you." he glanced at Momo and Kaidoh with a shrug, "Lets go somewhere else, we aren't going to get any challenge here." Ryoma turned and went to leave when he was stopped.

"You can't just leave after insulting us you brat." one of the males stood up, "We'll play you guys, better not cry when you lose."

Ryoma smirked, "Your not worth the effort it takes to lift my racket." he taunted, glancing at the group from over his shoulder, "Come on Momo, Kaidoh we'll probably find better opponents in the primary academy."

"Heh, alright." Momo smiled as he and Kaidoh turned to follow the younger when they were stopped by a yellow ball flying past their face, "That wasn't very nice, no it wasn't." the three didn't look at all scared by the threat, if anything they appeared amused by the going on. "Oh, you wanna play, hm."

Kaidoh hissed, eyes narrowed, "Hey bastard, you better have the skills if you want to threaten us." the viper scowled st the high schoolers who were giving their friends such a hard time. "We've seen your practice, it wasn't anything special, fssshhh"

"Really, how about a wager then, the loser has to do whatever the winner says."

The Seigaku middle school regulars smiled. Hook, line and sinker. "Fine." Ryoma reached into his bag and grabbed a notebook and a pen, he scribbled several words before handing it to Momo, who wrote something before handing it to Kaidoh. When he was done, he ripped the paper from the notebook and held it out for the older teens, "Sign it, this is to make sure the loser will hold up their end of the deal."

"Che, whatever, like we'll lose to a bunch of preschool brats." retorted the 'captain' as he grabbed the paper and signed his name before handing it to his friends, "Sign it, I can't wait to have servants, heh, the girlie one can be my maid though." As soon as all names were written, the captain gave it back to Kaidoh, who handed it to Eiji, in a careless gesture acting as if they were strangers, so not to draw attention.

Ryoma smirked, "There's eight of you and three of us, so, how are we going to do this?" the youngest of the boys pondered, tapping his racket against his shoulder, "we can divide it, but it won't be equal." golden eyes glanced at Momo and Kaidoh, "what do you think we should do?"

Kaidoh hissed, "Eight vs. three, it will be faster this way, besides I have better things to do then waste times with those who can't tell the difference between a western grip from the Eastern, fasshhh." The high school students chuckled or laughed outright, thinking what Kaidoh said had been the funniest joke they ever heard, which ticked the snake player off.

"Let's start!" Ryoma called, "we'll even be generous by letting you serve first." boy wonder smirked, "Show us what our senpai-tachi are capable of."

Not liking the boys attitude, the 'regulars' scowled and got on the court "Your attitude annoys me, TAKE THIS!" the 'captain' yelled tossing the ball in the air and slammed the ball over the net which was returned, faster then the older teens could see, earning the middle school trio the first point.

"15-0"

* * *

Five minutes later, Ryoma, Momoshiro and Kaidoh left the court leaving eight panting or nearly unconscious males lying all over the court, the scoreboard reading '6-0'. Turning to face the older teens Ryoma smiked, "As for your end of the bargain, we want you to leave Seigaku tennis team, and give the captain position to Tezuka Kunimitsu."

One of the players rolled over and stared at them, "You know those trash!"

The Seigaku middle school tennis regulars glared at the guy, "Watch how you address our friends bastard!" Momo exclaimed, which was followed by a hiss from Kaidoh and a muttered, 'If anything your the trash.'

"Your friends!" the alleged captain screeched, glaring.

Ryoma smirked, "Well, more then friends actually. we're like brothers." he replied walking towards Tezuka, he leaned against the captains side, "Or in some cases, mire then that." with that said, Ryoma pulled the ex and future Seigaku captain down for a mind blowing kiss, before pulling away, "That's your gift to me for making us miss half of our practice to play against people not even worthy to be out warm ups."

Tezuka smiled, "Aa, sorry about that." he whispered, ignoring the snickers, chuckles or giggles coming from their friends.

"Whatever." Ryoma turned, "We should hurry back, it won't do for the captain and his vice captain to miss the entire practice." Momo and Kaidoh nodded and started walking away after telling the other they'll see them later. Ryoma stopped and turned towards the high school students still lying in the court, with a smirk, he mat their glares coolly.

"Mada mada dane!"

* * *

_This is dedicated to ____**PurpleScorpion**_ hope it came out alright. 

_Tenma  
_


End file.
